Fairy Heart
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Qué es lo que se necesita para ser un mago de Fairy Tail? De la manera más sencilla, Mavis Vermilion le mostrara a un mago renegado que todo es posible. Éste one-shot se basa en el transcurso de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Apoyando el JERZA-MANÍA!


Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

La histrori sí, apoyando el JERZA-manía de corazón!

Fairy Heart

- **Que hubiese sucedido de no haber sido poseído?** \- Jeral suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso pensar en lo que hubiese sido, eso significaría solo torturarse con algo que no podía cambiar. No era el momento para dudas si no hubiese sido él habría sido otro, el verdadero culpable era Zeref el mago obscuro que odiaba la vida y a la humanidad, el destructor de toda esperanza, el génesis de la libertad; no, no era el momento para dudar, poseído o no, todos corrían peligro, todos y sobretodo ella, la mujer que emanaba luz propia, la mujer que había amado desde niño su luz escarlata, Erza Scarlet.

Jeral sonrió al pensar en que ella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido había adoptado el apellido que él mismo le había dado, eso lo confortó porque de cierta manera significaba que ella nunca lo odió del todo, pero también lo hizo sentir culpable; culpa, si, otra vez la culpa al recordar por todo lo que la hizo pasar, de todo el sufrimiento en que llenó su vida, de que estuvo a punto de…sí, él lo sabía, protegería a Erza con su propia vida y a todo lo que ella amaba, eso, ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho.

 **-Desde hace siete años** –pensó el antiguo mago obscuro.

Cuando se entero de lo ocurrido con la Isla de Tenroujima, el ataque de Acnología y la aniquilación de los principales miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail, lo primero que pensó fue en escapar para ir a buscar a Erza por sus propios medios o morir en el intento. Cuando Meredy y Ultearl lo sacaron de la cárcel supo que esa era su oportunidad, todos habían dicho que nadie pudría sobrevivir al devastador ataque, pero, ¿qué sabían ellos de lo que Erza o sus compañeros eran capaz de soportar?; ella sola soportó un impacto del Cañón Júpiter para proteger al Gremio se ser destruido, no, no era la primera vez que Erza se enfrentaba a un enemigo poderoso por muy milenario que fuera, él era consciente del poder de Acnologia, haber sido un Mago Santo y haber pertenecido al consejo de magos le dió la oportunidad de tener al alcance de su mano la escasa información que fueron rescatando con los años, de fragmentos recogidos por allí y por allá de antes y después de las batallas por las guerras comerciales entre los Gremios y de algún Mago que por gracia del destino sobrevivió a la Misión de observar y recaudar información sobre Acnologia; pero aunque fuera el Primigenio de los Dragones, Jeral estaba convencido de que Erza había sobrevivido al ataque de Acnologia, pero Ultear, sospechando de sus intenciones hablo con él y le explicó la importancia de mitigar sus pecados destruyendo a Zeref, ó morir en el intento, le aseguró que sí Fairy Tail sobrevivió al ataque, entonces Erza regresaría a Magnolia y, sí alguna vez se encontraban, ella sabría que él habría escapado y era un fugitivo de la ley. Jeral no quería que eso sucediera, si en algún momento se encontraba con Erza, mejor que fuera como un mago renegado luchando en contra de Zeref y de la obscuridad de la que una vez fue cautivo, y lo mejor de todo, la ayudaría a ella a luchar y a protegerla desde las sombras.

Miro a su alrededor, las calles de Crocus, estaban iluminadas y decoradas con enredaderas florales, globos, pancartas y propaganda de sus Gremios favoritos, sonrío un poco al recordar que Fairy Tail llegó siendo menospreciado por todos, muy mala idea meterse con ellos, y como era de esperarse ya le habían dado la vuelta a las bajas expectativas que tenían del Gremio.

 **-jajajaja** –una risa infantil tan ligera como fresca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la pequeña niña un tanto …peculiar? Lo distrajo, la miró con más atención y se dió cuenta que intentaba alcanzar una rosa, pero cuando brincaba para tomarla movía las enredaderas y los pétalos caían como lluvia de colores de seda y la pequeña se reía y danzaba con los pétalos que volaban por su inocente travesura.

- **Quieres que te alcance alguna?** –Jeral se acercó a ella para ofrecer su ayuda.

- **Me gustaría, siii!** –la pequeña seguía danzando sin mirarlo- **es usted un mago de Fairy Tail verdad?**

 **-Eeeh! Aaah, s-si claro, algo así-la niña por fin se detuvo al escuchar la respuesta del mago.**

- **Que significa eso, no es usted Mystogan de Fairy Tail?, recuerdo que lo vi pelear contra Jura uno de los 10 Magos Santos.**

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y continuó.

- **Aunque fue una batalla algo extraña por la forma en que perdió,** -la niña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero aún así le dijo- **pero me pareció que usted tenía muchas posibilidades de no haberse comportado de forma tan extraña.**

Un momento, ¿ella lo llamaba extraño?, la chiquilla ni siquiera usaba zapatos y lo llamaba extraño a él? Bueno, tenía que admitir que sí había sido algo extraña la manera de haber perdido ese encuentro pero, que podía hacer se había salido de control, y el deseo de darle una victoria a Fairy Tail lo embargó y lo apasionó, y para qué negarlo también quería que Erza se sintiera orgullosa de él, al punto de poner en peligro la verdadera misión por la que estaba ahí.

- **Sí, tienes razón soy un miembro de Fairy Tail**. –por fin se atrevió a decir.

- **Y dígame, la magia con que ataco a Jura, acaso olvidó como se usaba?** –pregunto la niña con un dedo en la boca, mirándolo tan inocente que Jeral comenzó a dudar que fuera "tan" inocente.

- **Veras, la razón por la que estoy vestido de esta manera es porque tengo muchas alergias, solo que olvidé tomar una medicina para evitar que alguna de ellas me ataque en un momento tan importante. –** que mentira tan miserable, pensó Jeral, pero no tenía más remedio no podía decirle que había olvidado cómo se usaba la magia pues eso sería poner en ridículo a Fairy Tail por tener miembros que olvidaban un simple encantamiento y aún así llevarlo a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no, el gremio ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones.

- **Solo te pido que no juzgues a todos los magos por mi error, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail son magos muy capaces y poderosos**. –finalizó.

- **Y de muy buen corazón** ,-dijo la pequeña.

- **Ehh, …yo…bueno, yo no me considero tan bueno como ellos** -bajo la cabeza apenado sin saber que pensar o decir, sin duda el equipo de Erza eran personas extraordinarias capaces de perdonar hasta a un pecador como él, ya se lo habían demostrado cuando al finalizar la lucha contra Nirvana el consejo mágico fue por él para apresarlo, todos ellos estuvieron dispuestos a luchar para defenderlo a costa de su integridad; si, sin duda tenían un corazón muy noble.

- **Podrías ayudarme a escoger una flor?.**

La pequeña niña lo volvía a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- **Una flor? Si, por supuesto, ¿cuál es la que quieres?**

- **humm, -** pensaba la pequeña- **ayúdame a escoger una**.

Jeral miro detenidamente las flores y de entre todas, una de ellas destacaba por su deslumbrante color, sin dudarlo la tomó y se la ofreció a la pequeña.

- **Ésta es sin duda la mejor de todas** –extendió la mano para ofrecérsela.

- **Aahh una rosa carmesí** –dijo la niña tomándola y con ojos muy brillantes.

- **Oh no, no es carmesí, es escarlata** –rápidamente Jeral la corrigió.

- **Escarlata, carmesí, cuál es la diferencia** –decía la niña levantando los hombros.

- **Sin duda hay una gran diferencia entre ambos, mientras el carmesí es obscuro y un tanto purpura ocasionando que la luz se pierda en él; el escarlata es luminoso y cálido es como un atardecer que te conforta y te llena con su luz, te muestra un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanza, una vida mejor, un camino de paz.**

Jeral miraba la rosa mientras hablaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban en la dueña de una cabellera escarlata que era la que realmente lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

- **Ohhh vaya, todo eso te hace sentir el color de esta rosa? bien, entonces sin duda has escogido la correcta.**

La niña tomo la rosa con una gran sonrisa y después le dijo.

-¿ **Lo ves?, Alguien que piensa y dice las cosas de corazón es porque es dueño de uno muy noble, no deberías atormentarte pensando si eres un digno miembro de Fairy Tail porque si tus compañeros te integraron al equipo es porque realmente confían en tí y en tu capacidad, de eso se trata Fairy Tail después de todo ¿no?, son compañeros que se quieren como una verdadera familia y se apoyan entre sí.**

Jeral suspiró, ¿qué podía decir?, ésa chiquilla no lo conocía, no sabía nada de su obscuro pasado, realmente quería creer en sus palabras, pero no se consideraba digno.

- **No te atrevas a contradecirme, a pesar de que me veo muy joven se perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, además, siempre he sabido juzgar muy bien a las personas sin necesidad de conocerlas por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Lo siento, no he querido ser grosero o malagradecido** –jeral sonrió sinceramente- **pareces una niña que realmente sabe lo que dice, además de ser muy sincera y directa; sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.**

-¿ **En verdad? pues, si esa persona te aprecia tanto, tienes que hacer caso de lo que te diga, seguro es una persona muy madura y sabia**.

 **-Jajajajajajaa, bueno aunque también es algo infantil a veces,** -Jeral recordaba que cuando se trataba de pastel de fresas Erza era como una niña pequeña.

- **Bien, ahora que ya te cambió el humor deberías ir a celebrar con tus compañeros al parque acuático** –le dijo la niña alejándose.

- **Qué! Pero… yo..no puedo, por mis alergias, recuerdas.**

- **Deberías relajarte, un poco de diversión no daña a nadie** –la niña se alejaba cada vez más- **además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?, no es como si se fuera a derrumbar el lugar solo por que quieras divertirte!.**

Y sin más la niña se perdió de su vista. Jeral se quedo pensándolo un poco, la pequeña niña rubia tenía razón, que tan malo podría ser? Así que con decisión llevó sus pasos en dirección al parque acuático, -un corazón digno de Fairy Tail, un corazón de hada- pensaba Jeral- tal vez la niña no sabía juzgar a las personas, pero sin duda le había dado un buen consejo, después de todo, que tan malo podría ser…

Pronto se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban los dos.

Espero que se haya entendido que la niña es Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

Este one-shot hace referencia a lo observación de Mavis cuando vio a Jeral luchar contra Jura y dijo que "le gustaba su corazón", y por esa razón se presento ante él.

Por último, ya todos sabemos cómo termino el paseo al parque acuático.

Saludos.


End file.
